The Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) refers to a phenomenon that luminescence occurs by injection and recombination of carriers when an organic semiconductor material and a luminescent material are driven by an electric field, and the principle of using an ITO transparent electrode and a metal electrode as an anode and a cathode of a device respectively, electrons and holes are injected respectively from the cathode and the anode into the electron transport layer and the hole transport layer under the driving of a certain voltage, and when the electrons and holes migrate to the light emitting layer via the electron transport layer and the hole transport layer and meet in the light emitting layer, excitons are formed and light molecules are formed by excitation, thereby forming excitation light.
Organic light emitting display devices became a hot research topics in the field of display devices due to features associated with organic light emitting displays including fast response times and low power consumption. However, a phenomenon of non-uniformity display of a display image exists in organic light emitting display devices conventionally.